Benutzer Diskussion:Bao-Dur/Archiv2
Archiv Wenn du möchtest mach ich dir dass mit dem Archiv, über diesem Punkt steht noch was zu deiner E-Mail. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast kannst du mir die gerne stellen. Klappst den jetzt mit dem IRC? Boba 14:44, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo die E-Mail hab ich gekriegt. Werde dir die Antwort so schnell wie möglich schicken. Gruß Boba 17:20, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Turbo-Sternenkurier Lesen bildet! habs jetzt auch in den Risszeichnungen gefunden. Hab mit infobox angefangen Turbo-Sternenkurier. Cody 17:03, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Infobox und Bild fertig, du kannst schreiben Turbo-Sternenkurier. Ret Cody 17:20, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wenn du fertig bist nimm Under Cosntruction raus. Cody 17:31, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schreib mal oben auf deine Benutzerseite, dass du Bao-Dur heißt. Ret Cody 17:37, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Was get nicht? Cody 22:00, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel ist ja schon sehr lang... suchst du nach den Nabooblasternummern? Cody 21:16, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Der Turbo-Sternenkurier noch zu kurz, suchst du nach offiziellen Quellen für die Nabooblasternummern? Cody 21:19, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Frag doch gleich mich, dann überfüllen wir nicht fremde Diskussionen! Q-2s5 MOA Blasterpistole besser bekannt als Scoutblaster, in Episode VI werden die auch verwendet! Es steht zwar nirgens das es die Scoutblaster sind aber sie sehe exakt danach aus. Cody 21:32, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Welche Blaster meinst du denn? Cody 16:43, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Blasterpistole bei allen imps ist der Scoutblaster, sieh ihn dir mal an, extrem kurzer Lauf, an der rechten seite ein Zielfernrohr Q-2s5 MOA Blasterpistole. Cody 18:08, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Das Täuscht mit dem Lauf, in 3rd-Person Perspektive ist es genau richtig. Wie es auf der PS2 ist weiß ich nicht (hab keine). Cody 18:22, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du solltest dich mal um den Turbosterenenkurier kümmern ein admin schreibt: Dieser Artikel muss überarbeitet werden. '' Erläuterung: Kein Informationsgehalt... jedes Schiff fliegt irgendwie durch die Galaxis -.- So löschfähig '' wollte ich dir nur mal sagen. Cody 18:26, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Antwort Bly, falls du nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, ich hab dir geantwortet siehe hier, achja normalerweise antworte ich immer auf Fragen die an mich gerichtet sind auf meiner Diskussionsseite, also falls du mir eine Frage stellst, seie dir sicher das ich sie dir beantworte, du musst nur rechtzeitig schauen, bevor andere Kommentare unter meine Antwort kommen und du nicht siehst das ich dir geantwortet habe :) Mandalorianischer Gruß Jango 21:59, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich meinte natürlich Bao-Dur bin nue zu strack das da oben jetzt noch umzuändern Su'cuy ner'nod! Das mit der Victory-Klasse kann ich dir voraussichtlich am Montag Abend sagen. Mann kann Benutzernamen mitlerweile ändern; frag mal einen Admin. Ret Cody (ausgeflogen...) 195.93.60.6 20:51, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mal was von 176 gehört; keine ahnung ob es stimmt oder wo ich das gehört habe. Ich suche noch... Cody 19:24, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Also einmal Netz durchsucht; Ergebnis:negativ ich hab keine lust alle bücher einzeln zu durchsuchen, mit andern Worten: ich weiß es nicht. Weißt du noch was zu Datapads? Kannst noch was Schreiben/mir sagen. Ret Cody 19:45, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy. Sie dir mal den Abschnitt Fanfilm auf mainer Benutzerseite an. Wenn du dich irgendwie beteiligen kannst wäre das super. Cody 21:07, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Minimumbesatzung der Victory-Klasse laut Wookipedia: 1785 Mann; müsste man überprüfen. Bei meinen 176 hatte ich also nur ne Null vergessen... Cody 07:34, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy! So viel wie wir zusammenarbeiten würde ich dich gerne meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen, ok? Frage: ist wes über die Geschichte der Rot-Staffel (Rebellen-Allianz) vor der Schlacht von Yavin? Ret Cody 15:29, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geänderter Benutzername Hallo ehemaliger Commander Bly! Ich habe deinen Namen jetzt in Bao-Dur geändert. Was du jetzt zu tun hast, das kannst du in den Richtlinien nachlesen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Namen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 14:30, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bitte denk daran, alle deine alten Signaturen zu ändern! Danke! Ben Kenobi Admin 18:58, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab auf Bobas Benutzerseite eine Commander Bly Signatur in Bao-Dur geändert...hoffe das stört dich nicht. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:36, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Auf Codys Benutzerseite unter Freunde biste auch noch mit Commander Bly...aber ich will nicht an den Benutzerseiten anderer rumschrauben deshalb ist es besser wenn du es ihm sagst. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:45, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Achja und kannst du mir auch die Geschichte schicken. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:07, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Mando'a Fähigkeiten Also erstmal beglückwünsche ich dich zu deiner Namensänderung. Ganz Nett! Also ich wollte dich folgendes fragen: 1. Wie gut sprichst du Mando'a? 2. Wie lange lernst du dafür, bzw. hast du dafür gelernt? 3. Wie hast du dir die Vokabeln und die Grammatik geordnet und zusammengestellt? Es wäre schön, wenn du nicht nur meine Fragen so beantworten würdest, sondern dass alles etwas ausfürlich erzählen würdest. Bitte! Bild:;-).gif E.B 23:05, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy, ner'vod! Du heißt jetzt also offiziel Bao-Dur, das mit deinen Mando'a kenntnisen würde mich auch interesieren. Ret Cody 13:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also die Punkte der Reihe *Mein Mando'a ist nicht alzu gut, was wphl daran liegt das ich im moment zu viel um die Ohren hab um zu lernen. Aber in den Sommerferien werde ich ordendlich dafür üben. *Ich hab mir die Tabellen aus dem Internet runtergeladen und fertig. Ich frage mich allerdings warum ihr das alles wissen wollt. Ret Bao-Dur 17:07, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wissen will ich das mit dem Mando'a, um zu wissen wie viel oder wenig ich im vergleich zu anderen kann. Bei Waffen kenn ich mich eigentlich nur mit Funktionsweise aus, weiß es also nicht. Meine zwar geantwortet zu haben aber vermutlich war das Internet weg. Ret,ner'vod Cody 18:58, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bin immoment an zwei Artikeln Givin und Yag'Dhul soll naoch kommen. Außerdem hab ich noch den Film. D.h.: hab leider keine Zeit. Ret, ner'vod Cody 22:04, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ps: Warum plural vod'e'? Jadeschatten Du hast im Artikel Jadeschatten einige Infos hinzugefügt, was sehr gut ist, aber keine weitere Quelle angegeben. Ich hab den Artikel verfasst und bin im Besitz der angegebenen Quelle und ich habe nichts über die Bewaffnung oder die Läge gelesen. Woher nimmst du die Infos? Hab ich die überlesen? Trage doch bitte die Quelle nach, aus der du die infos hast. Viele Grüße Boba 10:28, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Geschichte Ich bin jetzt auf Seite 14 (Kommando Zentrum) werde es heute aber durchlesen. Ich kenn das Programm, welches du benutzt, nicht und weiß nicht wie es dort mit Rechtschreibkontrolle aussieht, aber dort solltest du was ändern^^. Ich weiß das man sich bei langen Texten schnell verschreibt aber es wäre trotzdem besser wenn du noch einmal drüber gucken würdest. Mir ist aufgefallen das du im allgemeinen Jo'p'''s und Perfe'c'kt schreibst. Hoffe du bist wegen der Kritik nicht böse...soll nur zur Verbesserung beitragen. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:32, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Inhalt gefällt mir von der Idee, und eigentlich ist die Umsetzung auch gut aber du beschreibst viel zu wenig...die Charaktere und die Umgebung sind zu oberflächlich...man setzt sich nicht richtig in die Welt hinein...mit sowas kenn ich mich gut aus da ich Pen & Paper Rollenspiele spiele (falls du nicht weißt was das ist frag auf meiner Disku). Ne Frage nebenbei: Sind bei Cody jetzt Sommerferien, da er sich längere Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet hat...weißt du genaueres. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:17, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) E-Mail Hey Bao, habe dir ne E-Mail geschickt mit dem Screensaver, hoffe das hat geklappt. Boba 17:47, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy, ner'vod! Ja ich habe deine e-mail. Internet ist geschrottet, darum habe ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet, werde jetzt gleich ma in die e-malis schauen. Ret Cody 15:55, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nubian Typ-H Yacht Ich habe keine Quelle die das belegt, ich nehme es jedoch an. Oder anders gesagt: Ich habe leider keine für einen Artikel verwertbaren Informationen über die Nubian Typ-H. Cody 18:20, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mit Feedback meint Boba Beurteilungen, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Cody 16:17, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:Hast du eigentlich icq? Bis jetzt noch nicht. Kannst du mir denn sagen wo ich das finde? Ret Bao-Dur 17:27, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) :hier habe ich es her. Cody 17:33, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gemeinsamer Artikel Im Prinzip ja, aber wie gut kennst du dich im NJO aus? Das lese ich gerade. Dein Spetzialgebit sind doch Raumschiffe. Wir könnten was über die schreiben. Dazu steht einiges im Pakt von Bakura und in der verschollene Planet. Cody 14:37, 29. Jun 2007 (CEST) NJO=New Jedi Order=Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter. Die Ssi-Ruuk-Kampfdroiden sind Raumschiffe! (den Verschollenen Planet haste noch nicht gelesen, wie?) Cody 19:35, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lies dir mal diesen Artikel durch; finde ich gut! Molierre Cundertol Ret, vod Cody 16:24, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Diese droiden werden nicht gut oder ausfürlich beschrieben; ich müsste pakt von Bakura noch mal lesen (und dazu auch endlich mal kaufen). Hast du noch informationen über Laserwaffen (insbesondere Punktstrahler)? Wenn ja ergänze das doch mal hier, sobald das UC weg ist. MfG Cody12:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Leider nein... Cody 20:12, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: hast du lust bei Yoda41s-Rollenspiel mit zu machen? ::Ich antworte sofort!^^ *dann nicht, war nur nen angebot *ja Cody 21:10, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Auch wenn es da schon steht: Ja ich habe beide. Cody 16:08, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Felucia Da wohnen so komische Grüne Erdkäfer, ich glaube die heißen Gelagrub. Da wachsen so leuchtende, teilweise giftige oder fleischfressende Pflanzen. Ich weis, so kann man da nicht in nen Artikel schreiben... ich könnte morgen mal in EaW-FoC nachsehen. Cody 22:33, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich konnte nicht wirklich mehr rausfinden.... und was ist die frage nummer Zwei? Cody 20:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jar Jar Bings Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube er wurde Senator von Naboo im Galaktischen Senat. Aber dafür habe ich '''keine offizielle Quelle'. Ich werde nochmal in der Datenbank nachsehen... Cody 22:23, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich konnte leider nichts finden. Aber ich habe auch nicht viel über die zeit zwischen Ep III und Ep IV. Cody 12:17, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hilfegesuch Hallo Boba! Da ich nun Sommerferien habe dachte ich mir ich rüste meine Benutzerseite etws auf. Tja nun komme ich mit diesen Viechern(XYX ist der Lieblingscharakter dieses user) nicht klar. Kanst du mir das von Bao-Dur reinmachen? Bao-Dur 18:42, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Sicher kann ich das machen, gib mir ne kleine Liste von den Babel die du haben möchtest und ich mach sie dir. Boba 18:46, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich meine so ein Bld wie bei dir: Boba Fett ist der Lieblingsfutzie dieses Users(oh sorry, nicht Futzie sondern Charakter) Bao-Dur 20:38, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ISZ vs. Venator-Klasse Definitiv der ISZ! Allein schon die acht großen Türme oben (also neben dem Aufbau) zeigen das, die sind beim ISZ 1/3 größer und stärker. Außerdem sind es sechs Vierfach-Türme und nicht nut Doppel-Türme, dann noch die zwei Doppel-Ionenkanonen.... Man kann es auch im Spiel Empire at War ausprobieren, es stimmt. MfG - Cody 13:34, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin auch der Meinung und es ist auch irgendwie logisch...die ISZ wurden ja später entwickelt und es wäre ja dumm von den Imps sich schwächere Schiffe zu bauen... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:57, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Empire at War Du hast die Frage versehentlich zweimal da reingestellt. Ich hab schon den rev gemacht. ;-) E.B 16:38, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine ständige Fragerei Also ich verfolge nun schon seit einiger Zeit wie du Ben mit Fragen regelrecht bombardierst auf die er offensichtlich keine Antwort weiß oder wissen kann. Ist dir das denn noch nicht aufgefallen? Ben kann oder will dir sogar teilweise keine Antwort geben und ehrlich gesagt nervt es ihn und auch andere Benutzer die seine Diskusseite besuchen. Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass gerade Ben die antworten auf all deine Fragen hat? Ben hat sein spezielgebiet, welches ich so auf Jedi und die Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin einordnen würde, jedoch ist er nicht Allwissend. Wenn du was suchst, dann schau dir die Artikel im Lexikon an, dafür sind sie schließlich da. Und wenn da nichts steht, schnapp dir ein englisch Wörterbuch und schau in der Wookieepdia nach, aber hör bitte auf Ben stendeig zu nerven. --Modgamers 20:45, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Admiral, ich habe es durch aus schon jetzt verstanden. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, wenn andere Benutzer(nicht Ben Kenobi) nicht klar sagen was sie denken? ich meine ich werde ihnen schon nicht verbal den Kopf abreißen, wir haben ja schließlich Meinungsfreiheit. Meine Frage hat sich jetzt schon erledigt(habe ein bisschen in meinen Büchern geguckt). Ich bin dir trotzdem dankbar, dass du gesagt hast wie die Fakten sind. Dann weiß ich was ich flasch mache und kann es korrigierern. Schönen Tag noch Bao-Dur 21:27, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eta-2-Actis-Abfangjäger Ich weiss nicht, wie du auf General Grievous kommst. Habe ich da irgendwas geschrieben? Der Eta-2-Actis-Abfangjäger ist mein Lieblingsfahrzeug: weil er klein und wendig ist und vorallem schnell! Aber hauptsächlich, weil ihn Anakin fliegt. Bild:;-).gif Ilya 16:28, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe gelesen, dass du nach möglichen Waffen gegen die Yuuzhan Vong suchst. Ich denke Buzz-Droiden hätte man gut nehmen können. Ein par kommen sicher an den Dovin Basalen vorbei und können die Schiffe sizieren. MfG - Cody 16:09, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fachgebiet Sälü!(so sagt man hier in der Schweiz)Bild:;-).gif Naja ich habe eigentlich kein Fachgebiet. Ich weiss nur sehr viel über Anakin!Bild:;-).gif Sonst bearbeite ich allgemeine Themen und bin nicht irgendwie spezielisiert. Ilya 17:18, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Waffen, Raumschiffe, Fahrzeuge, Kampftaktiken?Ilya 17:31, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Padawan Nun ja. Gute Frage... Er ist halt sowas wie ein Idol... Ilya 18:19, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST)